I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of vehicle mounted lifting devices and, in particular, the present invention is concerned with vehicle mounted lifting devices including a mechanism for engaging a waste receptacle at a front portion of the vehicle and translating the receptacle to a position over an opening in the vehicle and dumping the receptacle contents into the opening.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Vehicle mounted lifting devices for lifting and translating articles and receptacles are known. Vehicle mounted lifting mechanisms are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,653,678; 2,701,068; 3,586,183; 3,739,929; 3,805,979; and 4,056,203. These United States patents are relevant in that they disclose a vehicle mounted lift mechanism employing hydraulic cylinders to engage and lift the load. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,823,813, 3,732,995; and 3,804,277 disclose vehicle mounted lifting and dumping mechanisms wherein a fork or engaging device is disposed at a front end of the vehicle. The fork is employed to engage the load, transport the load and deposit the load either in the vehicle or in a convenient location. These patents are relevant to the Applicant's invention in that they represent the closest prior art for utilizing a vehicle mounted mechanism for engaging and translating a waste receptacle from a position in front of the vehicle to a second position.